


Stay With Me (Hold My Hand)

by unnamedmystery



Series: Wilbur and Tommy angst make brain go brrr [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/little to no comfort, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, this is Not a fix it fic, this is more of a break it more fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery
Summary: Wilbur licked his cracked lips as he let out a shuddering breath. It’ll all be over, he thinks to himself, my unfinished symphony remaining forever unfinished. Wilbur can’t help but let a smile creep up onto his face, his fingers twitching slightly at his sides.Wilbur then does a mock salute before inching his hand towards the button. He could practically taste freedom. But just before his fingers could barely graze over the wooden button someone spoke out to him;“Wilbur. . . ? What are you doing, big man?”-Where Tommy is the one who walks in on Wilbur about to blow L’Manurg just minutes before Phil shows up.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Wilbur and Tommy angst make brain go brrr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Stay With Me (Hold My Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song “I Will” by Mitski :]

“I’ll be right back.”

Wilbur never imagined that his last words to his baby brother would be something so ironic but this world seemed to be so full of twist and turns that Wilbur didn’t really think about it for too long. Besides his brain refused him to, the only thing on his mind was pressing that fucking wooden button just a few blocks down the podium.

Wilbur hurriedly made his way behind the podium, making sure that no one saw him and that he wasn’t being followed. If Wilbur got interrupted from pressing that button, he might actually kill someone.

Wilbur walked down the narrow hallway (just to make sure that if Tommy did make his way into the button room, he would have to back out because of his claustrophobia). Once Wilbur faced the button he felt the corner of his lips perk up, Wilbur walked towards the chair that he had set up in front of the button.

It reminded him of his last failure of pushing the button.

_Tommy stared at the chair with terrified eyes. Quackity’s eyes widened with concern, “how big is the blast supposed to be anyways?” Quackity asked nervously, an awkward chuckle escaping his throat._

_Wilbur shrugged nonchalantly, “a big enough blast to reach the outskirts of Manifold land,” Wilbur said and Quackity made a high pitched noise from the back of his throat._

_“Oh. . . good to—good to know,” Quackity said._

_“You were—Wilbur, why is there—“ Tommy seemed to be out of words. Which was ironic since Tommy seemed to never shut up. “So. . . during the festival, or just a few minutes ago, you were planning on sitting in this chair and just wait until the TNT went off?” Tommy asked._

_“That was the plan, yes,” Wilbur confirmed and Tommy let out a noise of shock._

_“Why?! What the fuck, Wilbur!?” Tommy exclaimed._

On that day Wilbur realized how much of a threat Tommy was to Wilbur’s plan of blowing up L’Manburg. Maybe that’s why Tommy was Wilbur’s first pick as President, not only to just cement in the idea that Tommy could never be President but because he knew that if Tommy was out of the way then Wilbur could go on merrily with his plan and make amends with his baby brother in the afterlife.

(Wilbur knew that Tommy could never stay mad at him, especially for eternity)

Wilbur licked his cracked lips as he let out a shuddering breath. It’ll all be over, he thinks to himself, my unfinished symphony remaining forever unfinished. Wilbur can’t help but let a smile creep up onto his face, his fingers twitching slightly at his sides.

Wilbur then does a mock salute before inching his hand towards the button. He could practically taste freedom. But just before his fingers could barely graze over the wooden button someone spoke out to him;

“Wilbur. . . ? What are you doing, big man?”

Wilbur turned around to see Tommy standing just a few blocks away from him. Of course Tommy ignored his claustrophobia, of course he did because Wilbur was standing right in front of the button.

Wilbur closed his eyes tightly before running his hands down his face. He fucking forgot to block up the entrance.

Wilbur let out a chuckle before it grew into laughter, Tommy just stood there with a confused look on his face. Wilbur sighed softly once he stopped laughing, “you always seem to find me just as I’m about to push this button. Time and time again you just—“ Wilbur scrunched his face up in annoyed look on his face, “—magically show up, I swear you have like a sixth sense for this shit,” Wilbur said as he leaned on the chair.

“What are you doing here? We-we won the war, Wilbur. L’Manburg. It’s ours again,” Tommy said.

Wilbur’s mouth drew back into a sneer. “You call whatever that is out there, L’Manburg?” Wilbur asked as he gestured to the wall, obviously gesturing to the nation just outside that wall. “That is not the same country that we founded, it’s been trampled and tampered with. That’s is not my L’Manburg, our L’Manburg,” Wilbur said.

“It’s still the same land that we founded L’Manburg on. Wilbur you don’t need to do this—“

“Don’t!” Wilbur shouted and Tommy abruptly closed his mouth. Wilbur exhaled sharply through his nose, “I’m sorry Tommy but I told you that I was carrying my plan out wether you sided with me or not,” Wilbur said.

“That was if we lost!” Tommy argued.

“Did you seriously think I cared wether we won or lost?! That was your terms not mine,” Wilbur said.

“You can’t blow it up, you’ll kill somebody,” Tommy said.

“Oh please, their taking down decorations, I highly doubt anyone’s still by the podium,” Wilbur said as he turned to the button.

“I’ll stay right here!” Tommy called out and Wilbur froze.

_“I just wanna push the button!” Wilbur yelled from his cobblestone encasement._

_“If you push that button then Big Q and I die with you!” Tommy shouted back._

“I’ll stand as close as I can to that wall and die alongside you, just like I told you last time,” Tommy said and Wilbur’s shoulders went slack.

“Ya know, this would’ve been a whole lot easier if you just accepted your Presidency, then I wouldn’t have to worry about looking at the life fade from your eyes. A fate that I’ve watched happen to you too many times,” Wilbur muttered.

“So you were going to kill me in the end,” Tommy said but he never moved.

Wilbur looked over at Tommy. “This server has done nothing but harm you, I was simply going to free you,” Wilbur said.

“By killing me!? And what would you have done if you did succeed, huh? Would you join me in the afterlife?! I would’ve never forgiven you!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Oh come on Tommy, both you and I know you can’t stay mad at me forever. You always come back to me, because I’m family, because I’m the only one that looked after you and cared for you,” Wilbur said as he rested his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and Tommy tensed as he sucked in a breath.

“Just—just come back with me,” Tommy pleaded and Wilbur groaned as he turned away. “Please! We can pretend this never happened! We can live happily in L’Manburg with the rest of our friends!” Tommy said quickly.

“Why are you so persistent in-in helping me!?” Wilbur exclaimed.

“Because I can’t afford to loose you, William!” Tommy yelled and Wilbur tensed at the usage of his real name. Tommy never called him William before, it was always Wilbur. “I can’t. . . you don’t have to keep being brave Wilbur. . . just for one day, let me be brave. Please, just come with me,” Tommy begged as he looked down at the ground.

Wilbur shuddered softly. A part of his brain couldn’t believe how horrible he was being to Tommy, how badly he wanted to wrap his arms around Tommy and comfort him and tell him that he’d go with him. But the other part of his brain really wanted to press the button and get it over and done with.

Wilbur took in a deep breath, “I’m so sorry Tommy—“ Tommy looked up at Wilbur with tears clouding his eyes, “—but I’m beyond the point of saving at this point,” Wilbur said as he walked towards the button.

“No. No, no, no, no! Wilbur, stop! Stop!” Tommy shouted. “Fucking stop!” Tommy yelled as he ran over and shoved Wilbur away from the button.

Wilbur stumbled back before glaring at Tommy, “move away from the button,” Wilbur said. “That’s an order, Tommy!” Wilbur shouted.

“I don’t care if it’s a fucking order! You wanna push this button? Then you’re gonna have to kill me!” Tommy said.

A diamond sword materialized in Wilbur’s hand but Wilbur made no sudden moves. It was obvious that Wilbur was waiting for Tommy to stand down, to cower away from the button but Tommy didn’t move either as he simply returned his brothers glare.

Suddenly a voice was heard.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The two brothers widened their eyes at a shadowed figure standing in the doorway before they made their way into the barely lit room. It was their father; Philza.

“Philza,” Tommy muttered.

The diamond sword vaporized from Wilbur’s hand as he stood straighter. “Phil,” Wilbur acknowledged, “do you what stands just behind these walls?” Wilbur asked.

“I do,” Phil said and Wilbur tightened his jaw.

So he did get my letters, Wilbur thought to himself, yet he never wrote back that bastard. “Like the lyrics say on these walls; there was a special place. But that place doesn’t exist anymore,” Wilbur breathed out.

“Sure it does, you just need to step outside,” Phil said.

“No, no! You don’t get it—neither of you get it!” Wilbur yelled. “L’Manburg was supposed to my greatest symphony! My legacy! And it’s been tossed around like a game of hacky sack!” Wilbur explained. “You of all people should know this Tommy,” Wilbur said as he turned to the teen.

Tommy swallowed, “I do, I know better than anyone who much it meant to you but you have to think about this, L’Manburg is not just your legacy or symphony of whatever! It’s our home, it’s our friends home,” Tommy said.

“It’s stopped being our home long ago, Tommy,” Wilbur gritted through his teeth and Tommy glanced down at the ground.

How could he argue with Wilbur? He was right. L’Manburg stop being their home ever since they got exiled. But that didn’t matter now.

“Mate, you need to calm down. Listen to your brother, come with us,” Phil said.

Wilbur glared before he walked over and grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and shoved him away from the button. Phil caught Tommy and held onto his arms, “there was this saying Phil, by a traitor,” Wilbur said and Tommy’s eyes widened.

Suddenly Tommy was thrusted back into the control room. A black stone room with five empty chests, each one labeled with someone’s name as Eret pushed the button on the floor. The back wall suddenly opening as Dream, Sapnap, George, and Punz came through and slaughtered the L’Manburg rebellion.

**_“It was never meant to be.”_ **

“Wilbur!” Tommy shouted as he ripped himself away from Phil’s grip and ran to Wilbur and Phil followed suite as Wilbur slammed his fist onto the button.

Phil wrapped the two in his arms, his wings wrapping around them as Phil turned around and shielded them from the blow. Phil bit back a yell as his wings fell limp.

Phil let go of his boys and turned to look at a crater as people slowly stopped fighting and turned to look at the sight of the infamous Philza alongside Wilbur and Tommy.

“My L’Manburg, Phil. My unfinished symphony forever unfinished!” Wilbur shouted. “If I can’t this no one can,” Wilbur said.

Phil glanced over to see Tommy’s eyes closed, blood spilling from his ears and dust covering his blond hair. It seemed like Tommy got the worst out of it, if Wilbur wasn’t having a mental breakdown at the moment Phil wouldn’t have hesitated to check on Tommy.

“Kill me, Phil kill me.”

Phil’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Wilbur as Wilbur shoved the diamond sword into Phil’s hands. “Wh-what?” Phil whispered.

“They’re all watching, waiting, come on. Come on, death angel, kill me,” Wilbur said.

“You’re my—you’re my son!” Phil exclaimed.

“Come on, Philza! Kill me! Killza! Killza! Killza!” Wilbur chanted and Phil shut his eyes tightly before plunging the sword into Wilbur’s stomach. Wilbur slowly fell to his knees and Phil fell onto his knees as well, tears welling up in Phil’s eyes as Tommy soon turned to dust.

Wilbur chuckled, “at least—at least Tommy didn’t have to watch the life fade from my eyes, one last time,” Wilbur whispered. Before raising his arm to wrap it around Phil as if hugging the older male, Phil shuddered as he let a son escape his from his mouth. Wilbur felt too cold, and Phil’s heart dropped the moment he realized that this was Wilbur’s final life.

Wilbur’s body never turned to dust, it just went limp like a corpse. Phil slowly moved Wilbur off of him and laid him down on the stone floor, Phil removed the diamond sword from Wilbur’s stomach.

Phil then turned to see Tommy just appearing from the hillside and Tommy froze at the sigh of Wilbur laying down and Phil holding a blood coated sword. Tommy raised a hand to cover his mouth, and Phil would never be able to get rid of the look of agony and pain that Tommy’s face held as the realization dawned on Tommy;

He had failed to make his brother stay with him.


End file.
